han's broken leg
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: a companion story to han's broken arm when han and R2-D2 are in the market threepio is chased once again by girl protocol droids and R2 pushes han out of the way in time but the poor little droid is crushed into a thousand pieces after being trampled and han is really upset see how han changes his inner thoughts towards R2-D2


Han solo's broken leg

It had been a week after Han solo's arm came out of it's cast after the little mishap with threepio which of course was still running from all those girl droids well the five friends that included R2-D2 who was perfectly fine with han when he stuck around went into town leia and luke went with chewie to check on a present for han for his birthday which was coming up in another two days so that left han to roam with R2 han enjoyed having R2 around he seemed like a loyal friend when once again out of nowhere R2 pushed han out of the way of a stampeding heard of girl protocol droids but little did the little droid know was that han was pushed into a cart that was tied to a ox the ox got mad and pulled the cart the cart snapped away sending han tumbling down the hill hitting the rocks hearing a snap from his left leg "R2!" han called to his little friend but saw the poor astromech in sinders han limped over to his friend "R2! No! come on little guy please be all right he protected me" but all han saw was R2-D2 in a million pieces "han!" luke shouted seeing his friend limping and carrying R2's pieces in a box "leia! Luke! Chewie!" han shouted back "what happened han?" leia asked worried as she saw a tear roll down han's face "R2 and I were looking around and threepio was chased past the two of us as R2 pushed me out of the way I fell onto a ox cart and I think my leg I broken but poor R2-D2 is broken for sure" han cried chewie carried han on his furry shoulder and luke carried R2's pieces to the med center when they got there the doctor took an x-ray of han but then han refused any other treatment until he knew if R2 could be fixed

An hour later….

Han drummed his fingers on his chest as he sat in the hospital bed waiting for news on R2 when the doctor came in they layed R2 in the bed next to han and hooked him up to a battery he had a broken leg to and the two human and droid would be hospital buddies for a good 4 weeks "hey short stuff I was worried about you" han called over to his companion R2 whirred a question in han's direction "oh I'm fine for now R2 but in another fifteen minutes I'll be heading for the bacta tanks I hate them" han said softly so leia couldn't then R2 said a joke that made han stifle a laugh "funny short stuff" han said still giggling

The next day…

Han and R2 were alone in the room as leia and luke were coming in a little while R2 was still asleep but han was awake with a stack of paper and a couple of pencils on his table as he was drawing pictures he drew one for R2 then he drew a beautiful corellian bird called a mocking jay a while later han was watching the holo-vid and the doctor came in "hello doc" han whispered "hello captain solo how your leg doing?" he asked knitting his eyebrows " it could be worse doc" han replied when R2 awoke he looked over at han "hey short stuff how ya doing?" han said smiling he was really becoming accustom to the R2 unit "hey pal I got a song for ya" han said starting to sing

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you  
And as the years go by  
Boys, our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

The end!


End file.
